Why My Little Carrie
by lhopcarrie
Summary: A man comes into Walnut Grove School with a gun And tells the boys to leave and says if the girls do what he says they wont get hurt but they all run Cassandra Makes it out alive but Carrie Has Died,Why Carrie?
1. Chapter 1

**I am super exsited I have had this idea forever and now I finally get to share it with you all!**

**this fanfic. is based on Amish Grace BUT there is a HUGE twist that you wont exspect! Enjoy!**

**check out my acct. ** /lhopcarrie

It was a normal morning at the Ingalls House Albert was taking forever to get ready James Carrie and Cassandra are at the breakfast table ready to eat **"Albert come on your brother and sisters are hungry"** Caroline sat down at the table and then Albert came in **"Sorry it took so long"** Albert then sat beside Carrie "**Shall we say Grace?" **Charles did Bowed his head along with the rest of his family after they ate Albert ,James, Carrie and ,Cassandra got up grabbed there lunch pellets and books and ran out the door Carrie came back and ran over to Caroline **"By Ma"** then gave her a kiss on the cheek then ran over to Charles **"By Pa"** then she gave Charles a Kiss on the cheek then ran out the door to catch up with her brothers and sister

**"Love You"** Caroline and Charles said at the same time

**So the 1st chapter was a little short but I am kinda in a hurry NEXT CHAPTER at least tomorrow **

**X0X0(::)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long for the second chapter this one wont be that long cause I am going somewhere... So enjoy**

**Chapter 2 **

all of the children were playing outside waiting for to ring the bell,Nancy walked up to Carrie who was pushing Cassandra on the swing "Mothers Buying me a new doll its going to have Blonde hair like me" Nancy smiled she just had to rub it in there face "Thats nice Nancy" Cassandra said as she stoped swinging "You might be able to come over to my house to look at her if mother says its ok" Nancy Walked off "I wish I could rub something in her face" Carrie said as she walked off with Cassandra But what Carrie Cassandra and Nancy did'nt know is that they were being watched by a man, after they walked away he saw a picture in his mind of his daughter who loved to Swing but, His daughter had Cancer and died when she was 10. He watched as rang the bell calling the children into the school

**PART 3 SOON!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! in the previous chapter it said "He watched as Rang the bell" well between as and rang was i thought i wrote that but... Oh well(: Now you know. this chapter is going to be as long as i can make it! -lhopcarriexoxo(:**

When the children ran in the school the man stepped out of the bush and held his gun tightly in his hands

**IN THE SCHOOL/CHURCH **

as usual Cassandra was sitting beside James,Albert Beside Carrie,BUT for the first time Willie was sitting beside Nancy!

"Nancy please stand up and read the first page" said,then Nancy stood up and began reading with the rest of the older students reading silently with her

The man to a leap onto the first step and said "if I cant have my daughter then nobody can have theres" he said as he took a leap onto the next step

**AT CAROLINES DINER **

"I cant wait to see the children playing outside in a few hours" Caroline said to Hester Sue who was rolling doe "I know seeing those kids playing makes me so happy!" Hester Sue said while smiling.

**SCHOOL/CHURCH**

The man had made it onto the School/Church porch walking through the open doors he made was walking in-between the two rows of Church Pews "May I help you Sir?" Said after she finished her question he pulled out a gun,Which made Albert and James start telling there younger sisters to not panic and there speech was cut short by the man "I want all the Boys out" The boys still sitting there "NOW!" he yelled then the boys ran out "Now if you girls do what I say I won't hurt you" Then yelled "RUN GIRLS!" then she ran out the back door and ran to The Olesons Mercantile.

**THE OLESONS MERCANTILE**

** (Laura of Course)** ran to " Can I please use your phone" She had to catch her breath "Of course whats wrong" said looking worried "A man came into the school with a gun and I need to call the sleepy Eye Police." "Why dont you let me call and you can go tell your Pa" Laura just nodded and ran out then called the Sleepy Eye Police

**SCHOOL/CHURCH **

Cassandra came running out of the School/Church crying and ran to James and Albert "Cassandra are you Ok?" James asked hugging his sister "Yeah I am fine" Cassandra said "Where Carrie?" Albert asked worried "I dont know She was there then she wasn't" Cassandra started crying again then James Looked up at Albert

**DUN DUN DUN! I know I am bad with cliffhangers dont remind me NEXT CHAPTER SOON! I am so bad :P -lhopcarriexoxo(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter sorry it took so long I've been very busy! but NEW CHAPTER TIME! please review and if you have a idea for a fanfiction you would like me to write about PM(personal Message) Me! Enjoy this chapter -lhopcarriexoxo(:**

**CAROLINES HOTEL AND DINER**

Hester Sue was making gravy and Caroline was washing dishes When all of the sudden ran into the kitchen

"Caroline are you children ok?" Caroline walked over to Her looking confused "There at school." Harriet looked shocked "You haven't heard?There was a shooting at the school!" Hester Sue stopped what she was doing and looked at Harriet "we must go" Caroline said running out of the kitchen with Hester Sue following they ran to the school.

**Church/School**

When they got to the School Albert,James,Cassandra,Willie,Nancy,and 2 random kids "Oh my Nancy" Harriet Yelled running over to Nancy and Willie while Caroline ran over to Albert, James,and Cassandra She ran and hugged all of them at the same time "Oh your ok" she noticed that one child was missing "Where Carrie" She asked worried "Cassandra started to cry a little bit harder while James and Albert were starting to cry "We dont know they havent found her" she hugged her Ma crying harder Then Charles Came over to his family "The Man shot himself,I'm gonna go look for Carrie" He then walked to the field where ,Doctor Baker,and were standing he walked over to them and said "Have any of you seen Carrie" He turned around to see his worst nightmare.A child Carries age wearing the boots he got Carrie 3 days ago *her body covered up* He burst into tears of the shocking discovery he had walked back to his family "Ma I'm Worried" Cassandra said "Its ok im shore Carrie will be coming with your Pa she said that Charles walked through the field where they could see him and he Fell to the ground on his knee's his hat fell off Cassandra started crying even harder James and Albert Started to cry as much as she was Caroline gave Charles the Please no Face but it was true There Little Carrie was Dead.

**I know I am bad at Cliffhangers But its the best I can do..NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW!**  
**-lhopcarriexoxo(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! sorry I have not wrote in a while been busy!But here is the next chapter ENJOY! -lhopcarriexoxo(:**

**Ingalls house**

it was a long night at the Ingalls house Caroline did not sleep crying all night,Charles could not sleep either not because of Caroline's crying but because he was crying himself thinking of his daughter that was killed,Cassandra layed in her bed looking at Carries empty Bed which made her start crying,James was thinking about how nice she was when they first arrived,Albert thinking about his first REAL sister (along with Laura of course) he was always over protective of her and even though she would get mad at him she always forgave him cause she new he was only being a good and normal older brother.

**NEXT MORNING**

the children and Charles were at the breakfast table while Caroline was still sleeping "I don't want you to be loud your ma is basicly going to be asleep all day" Charles said holding his cup the children were silent and hadn't touched there breakfast Albert wasn't there "Where's your brother?" Charles asked "I think he's in the barn" James said still using his fork to play with his food Charles got up and walked out the door.

**In the Barn**

Albert was sitting in the loft (In the barn) with his feet hanging at the edge Charles Climbed the ladder and sat beside Albert "What are you doing up here,You'll be late for school"Charles said "I feel like its my fault Pa I mean,I was sitting beside her I should have stayed there"Albert said "It was not your fault Albert you were scared you just did what he said!"Charles Exclamed "I should have stayed maybe if I did he would have shot me instead of she was my first little sister." Albert said crying Charles hugged his child "It's ok" Charles said still hugging him.

**At Church/School**

"As you all know we had a shooting yesterday,and it killed 3 of our Walnut Grove Children 4 familys left Walnut Grove after the Insadent" said "Now I think we need to do something to make shore this never happens again" He added "Maybe we should have a man with a gun at the stairs to protect the children." Almonzo said "Great in favor?" asked Everyone raised there hand "well then it's settled we'll find a man,Laura you can start your studies."

**Later in the day**

Albert sat alone looking to where his sister used to sit beside him,This was real his sister was killed.

**I know i'm bad at cliffhangers that was not a cliff hanger anyway :( I will probibly post tomorrow or Monday -lhopcarriexoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER UPDATE! yay(: Dont forget to Review my story! If you have an Idea for a fanfiction (LHOP ONLY) DM(Direct message) me! Enjoy! and sorry if some words are missing from previous chapters I write them but they dont show up SORRY IF IT HAPPENS IN THIS ONE! **it had been a week since the insadent things were starting to get a little better Caroline returned to work,The children eat instead of playing with there food,And the whole family is Getting sleep but there was a empty seat at the table Albert sat alone at school and a bed was empty things were not the same but it would take some getting used was Sunday and that mean's church day,The family was at the table eating breakfast there were not going to Church Charles was still mad at God for taking his daughter away from him. Sunday passed and it was time to go to School the children had ate breakfast they were walking home and Albert noticed something on the way "Remember when Carrie would run to these bushes of red flowers" He giggled a little "She Would pick one for Ma and Pa everyday,She would have picked one for them today" He turned to James and Cassandra "We should be getting home" They walked away from the Bush of Flowers. At supper everything was quiet for some odd reason nobody had anything to say usually Carrie starts a conversation but she was not there so they just ate supper without saying a word.

**Sorry it was so short Well thats all for this chapter dont forget to review,Thanks!**

**-lhopcarrie(:xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**New Chapter! sorry it took so long been very busy! anyway enjoy dont forget to review!**  
"Albert wanna play on my team?" Willie asked with the bat in his hand "Um shore in a second" Albert answered then he got up and walked into the school, He saw Laura with her head down and it looked like she was crying "You ok?" he asked her "Sorry Albert I did'nt see you there." he could tell she was crying "Whats Wrong?" He asked walking up to her "I was thinking about Carrie,Do you remember when she made a Invisable friend because we would'nt play with her?" she asked him "Yeah I remember." He said "All the memories pilled on me at once you know." he was silent for a few seconds "Yeah I know." He answered "Well we have the memories to remind us on what a sister we had." She said looking down at the student papers "It's time for the children to come in now can you ring the bell?" She asked him "Shore." he answered walking to the bell.

**sorry it is short Anyways WE ARE ONLY 3 CHAPTERS AWAY FROM THE LAST CHAPTER YAY!**

**anyway stay tuned! -lhopcarriexoxo(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry it took so long to update been busy with school!anyway this chapter is basicly about Bandit :) -lhopcarrie(: **

it was a Sunday morning and once again Charles did not go to church,But Caroline took the children. It had only been probibly 5 minutes since they had left and he was drinking a cup of of warm milk,Bandit got up from laying down and was looking around the house Charles knew he was looking for Carrie which caused a tear to come his eye. There was one of Carries dress's folded up on Graces bed,Bandit Jumped on her bed layed over Carries dress and started starting crying at the fact that Carries best friend Bandit wanted his owner back.

**I know its short but I promise the next chapter will be longer!**

**-lhopcarrie(:**


End file.
